Meriana Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * 100 Bread * Atlas * 5 Pirate Voodoo Dolls * Whisper Beer * Fire Bug * Pirate Hat * Pirate Shirt * Pirate Knee Breeches * Pirate Boots * Completed the Eleonore Quest (otherwise, you won't be able to ask captain Striker for the missions) Method Earning the trust from Sabrehaven Townspeople Go to Raymond Striker ask him for a mission. He says that if you help people in Sabrehaven you may earn the townspeople's trust. So ask everyone for a mission. * Ariella (here) wants the Breads. * Morgan (here) wants you to bring a letter to his relative, Eremo. * Duncan (here) wants the Atlas. * Chondur in the north east of the island (here) wants the Pirate Voodoo Dolls. * Ask Ariella again for a mission. She wants the Whisper Beer. After these 5 short missions your reputation on Sabrehaven will change from 'Suspicious' to 'Friendly'. You can check your reputation on the Quest Log. Ray's Mission 1: The Fafnar's Fire: Now go to Raymond Striker and ask for a new mission. He will explain you that the pirates have some deals with the alchemist Sandra, in Edron. They are buying a dangerous substance there called Fafnar's Fire. Raymond sends you to talk with her pretending to be the dealer sent by the pirates. Go and tell her: "Hello / Fafnar's Fire / Yes / Your continued existence is payment enough". By doing this, Sandra will be enraged and will cut any deals with pirates. Report back to Raymond Striker After this you can get acess to Nargor, all you got to do is accept one of the following missions that take place there, and Sebastian will bring you there. Tortoise Egg from Nargor Mission Note: You can start both this and mission 2 at the same time to save both time and travel money Ask Duncan for a mission. This time he wants you to rescue some Tortoise Eggs from the Pirates Base on Nargor. Go to Nargor and follow this map: In the way you will face some Pirate Marauders, Pirate Cutthroats and Smugglers. Go down and go through the door, kill the Thornback Tortoise here and open the tortoise's nest. Now report to Duncan and give him his Tortoise Egg from Nargor. Ray's Mission 2: Sabotage Now it's time to complete Raymond Striker's second sabotage mission. Go and ask him for a new mission. Striker will ask you to travel Nargor, where he wants you to sabotage an important Catapult with a Fire Bug. Talk to Sebastian and ask him to take you to Nargor. The following map shows clearly how to get to the catapult: You will meet Pirate Marauders, Pirate Cutthroats and Smugglers on the way. Use your Fire Bug on the top left corner of the catapult and you will see a small explosion. Your job here is done and you should head back to Raymond Striker. After finishing this mission, your reputation in Sabrehaven will change to Cordial. Ray's Mission 3: Spy Mission Raymond Striker is pleased with your acts toward him and the people of Sabrehaven. In his third mission, you are instructed to infiltrate the tavern on Nargor, and study 3 maps in which the pirates on Nargor have their raid plans laid out. But, to infiltrate their tavern you will need a full Pirate Set. Once you have finally got the set, head to the tavern which is located inside the mountain. Follow the image above and go up the stairs marked at the bottom right side of it. On the first floor it's recommend to use Levitate on the wall just east of the stairs you just came from, or using some boxes that you can find underground. On the second floor, you will face a Pirate Buccaneer and 2 or 3 Pirate Cutthroat. You can just bypass them, but beware lots of pirates on the upper floor, including Corsairs. On the third floor use some GFBs and go west to meet Vulterose. Vulturenose is just outside the tavern. Speak to him while wearing the pirate set. Say "enter" he will let you trough the door. Once you head up the stairs, chances are you will be surrounded by pirates. Avoid killing them, rather force them to run away, as you will have to return here twice more in a short period of time before completeing the quest. The bar is a quite large room, there are 3 items that look like treasure maps on 3 different tables, these are the plans you are after. Just use them (Ctrl + Click) and you will study them. Once you have studied all of the maps, return to Meriana. Ray's Mission 4: Proof of Death Ask Striker for another mission. With the information you got from the plans, Raymond Striker has discovered that Klaus, the owner of Nargor's tavern, have placed a bounty on his head. So he asks you to go and find out more about that by talking directly with Klaus. Go to the tavern (you don't need the Pirate's Set to enter the tavern anymore) and ask a mission to Klaus. He will ask you to kill Raymond Striker and bring his lucky pillow as a proof of his death. Knowing that, it's time to return to Sabrehaven. In Meriana again, Striker will give you his lucky pillow, and will tell you to deliver it to Klaus. Once again (for the last time, finally) go to the tavern and deliver the pillow to Klaus. He will, then, assume that Raymond Striker is dead, and will throw a big party for the pirates. Return to Sabrehaven, and talk to Captain Striker, he will tell you how grateful he is, and will give you a Model Ship, since he doesn't have any real ships left to give. Also, he asks you to remember him at anytime about the pirate outfit, so he can give it to you. Now you can follow the Pirate Outfits Quest for the addons. Transcripts Raymond Striker(1st meeting) Ariella(first meeting) Ariella(second meeting) Karl in Carlin Ariella(Third meeting) Morgan First meeting Delivering letter to Eremo Second meeting Duncan(first meeting) Chondur (first meeting) Chondur (second meeting) Raymond Striker (2nd meeting) Sandra in Edron Raymond Striker (3rd meeting) Duncan(second meeting) Duncan(Third meeting) Raymond Striker (4th meeting) First tavern mission After you've worn the pirate equipment : Go inside and use the three maps Raymond Striker (5th meeting) Second tavern mission Raymond Striker (6th meeting) Third tavern mission Raymond Striker (7th meeting) And for Outfit :